PARTES CENSURADAS segunda parte!
by Rei Ayanami-NERV
Summary: bueno espero q con esto ya aya mostrado todo lo q sacaron! TT-TT


Bueno es la segunda vez que intento poner todo. Ahí les va el resto  
  
Partes que no mostraron 2 : *** Yoh:"ni modo , no tengo otra opción.." Me gustaría que Anna fuera un poco mas dulce conmigo.(dijo en voz baja)"pero supongo que es imposible!!" _ !!  
  
(Estaba a punto de cortar el ultimo árbol que le encargo Anna, cuando ve una figura sentada sobre una gran roca que daba al lago)(se acerca a la persona y le dice..)-Hola!-.  
  
(pero no se molesta en contestar ni en darse vuelta. Yoh extrañado se coloca en frente de aquella persona quietándole la vista al lago haciendo que esta baje la vista hacia el suelo.)  
  
Yoh: ¿como te llamas?^_^  
  
(era una chica de cabellos cortos celeste cielo hasta el final de su cuello. Tenía flequillo y un mechón ocupaba un espacio en cada mejilla impidiendo que estas queden tan descubiertas.)  
  
?????: Naoko  
  
(la chica levanto la vista y se encontró con los ojos de Yoh, haciendo que este quede inmóvil por lo hermosa que era esa criatura de piel blanca)(sus ojo eran de un color amarillo dorado. Pero había algo raro en ellos, no tenían pupila, eran completamente de ese color. Pero al joven shaman le gustaban, y solo se limito a sonreír ^_^ )  
  
Naoko: ¿eres Yoh Asakura no?  
  
Yoh: eh.si..pero.como lo .?  
  
Naoko: solo lo se (lo interrumpió la joven)  
  
(yoh se sentó al lado de naoko)  
  
(la chica llevaba puesto un vestido gris con escote demasiado en "V" y por eso se notaba que debajo llevaba puesto una remera roja. Tenía un cinturón negro. En los dos antebrazos llevaba vendado hasta los dedos, y en cada muñeca llevaba una pulsera roja)  
  
yoh: te has lastimado?(pregunto notando las vendas blancas)  
  
naoko: no.  
  
(Además de ser tan bella esta joven se diferenciaba bastante de las demás. Ella era..como se diría.inexpresiva e imperturbable. No era como anna, ella ni siquiera fruncía el seño, ni se enojaba. La única expresión que se le veía en el rostro era estar seria. Parecía algo sin alma. Y a yoh le llamaba la atención eso.)  
  
Yoh: y. ¿que haces aquí sola?  
  
Naoko: solo observaba el lago.  
  
Yoh: ah.(dijo mirándola de reojo con curiosidad) ¿es hermoso no?  
  
Naoko: si.  
  
Yoh: (retomando la pregunta) . ¿pero..Como es que sabes mi nombre? ^_^'  
  
(la chica dejo de mirar el paisaje para encontrarse con los ojos del shaman)  
  
Naoko: te conozco desde hace mucho(dijo con los ojos fijos en yoh)  
  
Yoh: ¿me conoces? Pero.yo nunca te había visto.  
  
( Naoko volvió a posar su vista en las calmadas aguas)  
  
( Yoh se le quedo mirando por un buen rato)  
  
naoko: ¿Qué tanto miras?  
  
Yoh: a ti ^_^  
  
Naoko: ah..  
  
(Yoh dejo salir su típica risita) - ji ji ji -  
  
Yoh: (poniéndose un poco mas serio) y ¿Por qué no me habías hablado antes?  
  
Naoko: Es que ya es hora.  
  
Yoh: ¿hora? ¿para que? ¿Qué hora es? Jijij ^_^  
  
(la chica volvió a mirarlo fijamente)(yoh veía que el rostro de naoko se iva acercando cada vez más, hasta tal punto en que sus narices casi se tocan. Pero la joven solo seguía mirándolo fijamente sin decir palabra)  
  
Yoh: O//O(sonrojado pero quieto) ¿q-que..p-pasa..?  
  
naoko: llego el momento en que te vatas a duelo conmigo Yoh Asakura.  
  
Yoh: (aliviado y pegando un suspiro) ¿un duelo? ¿pero tu..eres un shaman?  
  
Naoko: no. Soy una especie de itako.  
  
Yoh: ¿Una especie.de itako??  
  
Naoko: lo único que has hecho hasta ahora es preguntar. (y era verdad ¡! xD)  
  
Yoh: pero..yo no puedo..  
  
Naoko: si puedes. Te he estado siguiendo toda mi vida para este momento. Mi existencia es por la única razón de esto Asakura. Si lo rechazas.. mi vida habrá sido envano.(dijo bajando la vista)  
  
Yoh: .de acuerdo, pero.igualmente no puedo lastimar a una mujer.(dijo realmente serio) (cosa que es raro!!!xD)  
  
Naoko: entonces no me mires como tal.(dicho esto se levanto de la roca en donde se encontraban sentados ambos. Se aproximo al lago y se quito las alpargatas rojas)  
  
Yoh: ¿que haces?  
  
Naoko: mira.(la chica entro al lago, a la altura en que el agua le llegaba a los tobillos) acércate.  
  
(yoh extrañado se acerco al mismo lugar en donde ella se encontraba, colocándose al lado de ella.)  
  
yoh: ¿Qué...?  
  
naoko: solo observa.  
  
Naoko se agacho e introdujo su blanca mano en el lago. Luego de un segundo un hermoso resplandor dorado los cubrió e hizo que las aguas se tornaran del mismo color. Yoh se quedo deslumbrado por esa hermosa luz y a la vez se sorprendía mucho -" como.puede ser que ella haga esto con una sola mano?"- .lo único malo que tenia ese resplandor era que el no podía ver nada salvo ese color. Pero..se sentía tan bien, había tanta paz.. De repente se escucho la voz de la joven que decía..-ahora sabrás que no soy tan débil como pensabas..- Yoh sintió como una enorme fuerza se apoderaba de el, Pero justo en ese momento el dorado resplandor desapareció y se volvió de nuevo el ya conocido lago. El shaman se encontraba solo en el agua parado y tieso , con los ojos en blanco.-YOH!!- se escucho. En ese momento el joven retomo el conocimiento y miro para todos lados buscando a naoko, pero no estaba.-YOH!!- se oyó de nuevo.  
  
Anna: en donde te habías metido,!! Te hemos estado llamando desde hace rato!!RECOJE LA LENIA QUE HAS DEJADO TIRADA!  
  
Yoh: .si anna.O_O' 


End file.
